


You Can't Wake Up

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dark, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gaslighting, M/M, Multi, Shirocest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro wakes up in the cockpit of his lion peering up into his own face. The last thing he remembers is being thrown from the wormhole and now...this. Trapped at the mercy of someone who claims to be him with no way to contact any of the others, mind fraying at the edges. Shiro isn't sure what's real and what is just...him, but he knows he needs the other him if he's going to survive. Which would have been bad enough but then Lance gets sucked into the double's twisted game, taking the stakes to a new desperate level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> ...whelp. This is. Um. ...yes. Other Shiro is a tool.

Shiro was dreaming. It was far from the first time he'd had a dream like this, the past year had been full of them. Warm lips against his own, fingers on his hair and stroking his scalp, a body pressed tight against his, a heartbeat thumping in perfect time with his own. A tongue licked over his lips, traced the seam then pushed its way inside. 

A breathy moan mingled with his own, their tongues sliding together as the fingers in his hair tugged then slid to cup the back of his neck. They moved, body rocking as they ground down on his hardening erection and a hand ran down his chest. 

“Shiro.” They panted into his mouth, rocking against him again. He wanted to touch them, flexed his fingers but found the rest of him felt heavy, as if he'd been carved from stone. Strange, the dream wasn't usually like that.

Normally there was hot skin to press his fingers to, clothes to move aside, a body to explore. 

Another human, skin to skin contact, someone to hold onto even if just in his head. A closeness that didn't come from people trying to break his body apart. Plying kisses and roaming hands, being held tight. He knew this dream.

He’d had it so many times, hadn’t he?

This wasn’t right.

“Shiro.” They crooned; a chill ran up his spine. The voice was dark and smooth, he could hear the cruel laughter to it even as he was kissed again and teeth caught his top lip. A touch of tongue and then

He jerked back with a shout, eyes snapping open at the sharp pain in his lip. The teeth were too sharp, sliced into his lip easily, and he could already feel blood dripping from the wound. Gold eyes peered down at him, glowing brightly in the darkness of the Black Lion’s cockpit. They smirked, showing off pearly white teeth, and the hand cupping his neck squeezed. 

He tried to bring his hands up but once again found he couldn’t. Now, fully awake and aware, he realized they were bound to the chair; a glance down found what looked like cuffs made of dull gray metal and glowing that sickly Galra pink around his wrist. He flexed his arm, the Galra one, felt the still unfamiliar thrum of power in it but a soft tsking made him stop. He looked up, blinking at the man in his lap. The face was his own, the same down to the scar across his nose, save the eyes and the nasty curve to his smile, maybe a certain lean hungry look that Shiro didn't think he'd ever seen on his own face. 

His heart was hammering against his rib cage and a cool sweat prickled his brow. 

Not this again. 

“That won’t work.” His mirror image all but purred. “I borrowed them from the witch when she was busy with your paladin friends. You remember how sturdy the Druids make their restraints, don’t you?” 

He swallowed back memories of being strapped to tables while the Druids hovered over, faces blank shadows under their hoods and instruments gleaming under bright lights. He remembered far more about the druids and their ‘tests’, and far less about things that would be useful like how he’d escaped, then he wanted to. But that...this couldn’t be real. What he’d seen, this other version of himself, had only been in his head, an image the Galra Witch had forced onto him. 

It wasn’t real. 

“You aren’t real.” He said firmly; he could taste salt and metal on his tongue, feel blood trickle over his lip. “I’m still on the ship. Haggar is still in my mind. This isn’t real.” 

He repeated it again, slow and steady, and felt some of his panic abate. This was just another lie to get to him, to break him like the Druids had yet to be able to, and he couldn’t allow that to happen. This wouldn't be the first time they spun out a scenario in his head, how many times had he dreamed of escape only to wake up in his cell, sporting new stitches and pinpricks in his skin and felt like he’d had his heart ripped out? But he’d kept going through it all.  He had to keep a clear head to fight back. 

Laughter made his stomach twist. “You think?” A hand gripped his chin, forced him to tilt his head back. “Why stop there? Maybe instead of failing yet another member of your crew while you got away to safety both you and the princess were captured. Maybe there was no rescue attempt at all. Or maybe there are no lions, no team, no Voltron, and you’re on Earth, about to have that arm dissected by the military. No rescue for you.” 

Shiro shivered, breath catching. The fear he’d felt when his own people, humans who knew his face and name, had forced him down onto yet another examination table and sedated him tried to claw its way up his throat. 

No. That wasn’t right. Keith had come from him. Lance, Hunk, Kat-Pidge, they’d all come for him. They were his team. His friends. He wouldn’t have made that up. 

“It would be such a nice little story. Katie, ready to find the brother you probably had sent to die in the mines, but in your dream there’s still hope isn’t there? Keith holding out hope for a whole year.” The other’s lips pulled down into a comical pout as his fingers drifted over Shiro’s cheek. “Two random cadets you saw once or twice at Galaxy Garrison and you, finally able to lead without failing everyone around you. Living the dream, aren’t we?” 

Shiro blinked, vision fogging as his eyes started to burn. That wasn’t what had happened at all. He knew it wasn’t. He knew that he’d...that...but. He’d escaped before. Made it all the way to Earth, felt the sun and the wind on his skin, and he’d been wrong. But not this time. Not like this.

“No.” Why did his voice sound so weak? Why was it shaking? “That’s not-”

“Hell, maybe you didn’t escape at all.” He scrapped his nail across the scar on his nose, the pain tickled under his skin. The fingers on the back of his neck dug into his skin, nails pressing in so hard he was sure they were going to break through. “Maybe this is after that other gladiator tried to take out our eyes. Maybe we were just too slow. Maybe we’re dying on the dirty arena floor, blind and useless. Or we’re on the table again. I wonder what they’ll take away and replace this time, don't you? Oh!” 

He pursed his lips thoughtfully, eyes dancing with mirth. “Maybe it’s you! Carving you out and leaving me behind. You can feel it, can’t you? Where I’m missing? Somewhere deep inside that doesn’t feel right?”

He felt it, a hollowness inside of him as if something had once been there but was now gone, like hunger gnawing at his stomach or a wound in his chest that was numb to pain but could still be felt. But it wasn’t...it wasn’t that. This wasn’t real. 

“Where do you think you’d go if they cut you out?” The other him leaned in and, eyes locked on Shiro, swept a thumb across his top lip. He winced at the sting but otherwise forced himself to stay put and silent.

The other him regarded the dark smear of blood on his thumb for a beat then brought it to his lips. They quirked up minutely then his tongue swept out and over his thumb with exaggerated slowness, gathering up all of Shiro’s blood. Then, smile growing, he closed his mouth around his thumb and hummed appreciatively. 

Shiro’s skin crawled.   

“I’m glad you’re awake.” The other him said once he’d pulled his finger loose with a wet slurp. “Watching you sleep was getting boring and your lion wasn’t very happy with me. I think she was confused about there being two of us and didn’t want to risk ejecting the wrong one.” 

He leaned closer, white hair falling into his glowing eyes, and pressed the pad of his thumb to Shiro’s lips again. He tried to twist away but the grip on his neck, which he could now feel was smooth warm metal, tightened in warning. So he swallowed again and endured the way his other pressed against the wound then dragged his thumb down and over his bottom lip, smearing blood over it. 

“But she’s all powered down now so it’s just you and me. We’re going to have so much fun.” He swiveled his hips as he spoke, ass grinding down against him. As disturbed as he was, Shiro’s cock twitched traitorously. The other him chuckled low in his throat then, a playful lilt to his voice, spoke again. “I miss being inside of you. Let’s fix that.” 


End file.
